


Tears

by bynks



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynks/pseuds/bynks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A touch he had been trying to remember. A touch that remained in his memories. Only in his memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

He could not remember the first time they met. All he remembered about the first few years of their friendship was how close they were and the secret whispers only they would understand. Those years were now a thousand light years away. He had chosen dreams over his friends. His best friend. The only man that bounded him to earth. The man that kept him sane over the years of craziness.  
  
A trickle of warm droplet trailed down his cold cheek as he waited for the promised ride to pick him up from the airport. “There is no way I’ll let you be alone, you know.” The man with sweet smile that he longed for months when they were apart said. “You are always with us even though you’re a thousand miles away.” The smaller man spoke as he got out from his car and lowered himself down to his height. Gently with his thumbs he wiped the tears from the older man’s face.  
  
The warm touch. The touch that he had tried to remember all those time he was away. The touch that had only remained as a distant memory. A memory that hold a special bond between them.


End file.
